creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raidra
User_talk:Raidra/Archive_1 Well Done Oh the puns!! Who in their right mind would set in a 230 degree room? That's incredible on multiple levels (stupidity mostly). I'd say they're just lucky there weren't any cannibals around, or they might have witnessed one of those events that can't be unseen. I wonder if the surviving competitor has a flashback every time they smell cooking flesh? As for the woman cutting off the internet - I'm just shocked that something like that could even be possible. I'd be willing to bet there was a significant spike in violent crime that day due to lack of porn and not being able to check the weather (Magazines? What are magazines? Like those things that hold bullets?). And yes, there is a major issue with copper theft here as well. Meth and pills seem to make people willing to do anything, no matter what the danger. I sleep with a 9mm in arm's reach because I'm expecting them to start busting down doors any day now. If it happens, they'll be in for a nasty surprise - "Say 'ello to ma' lil' friend!!" I've been practicing my Tony Montana impression for when the time comes. Thanks for the cringes and laughs. Jay Ten (talk) 20:48, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Reply to Uncle Grandpa Message I appreciate your help and contribution to my story! Of course I'm still working on it, but I am making it point to watch any and all episodes over and over to make sure I don't miss much! And trust me, I always thought Pizza Steve was an A-Hole, hence why I thought of a little brother figure taking advantage of a disabled older brother to boost his ego. Again, thank you so much! KattianaKitty (talk) 11:51, March 23, 2015 (UTC) http://ienzo628.deviantart.com/art/Lying-Shadows-514891283 Here's a little something from me to you. I thought you'd be interested. If you have a drawing request, don't be afraid to ask. I appreciate the help. I wish you luck with your stories. I just thought I stop by and say thanks, Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 19:25, March 25, 2015 (UTC) http://sta.sh/04nf4nzwxhm Here is just a rough sketch. Sorry for the bad quality, I had taken it with my camera. The anatomy that I was going for is really confusing. I pictured the creature with a twisted foot. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 18:26, March 26, 2015 (UTC) It's been a loooong tiiiime! Heyy, Raidra! It’s Tyber! I’m sorry that I’ve been absent for so long. I’ve been wrapped up in so many projects, so I probably won’t be on as frequently for a while. I saw that you made 200 consecutive days on the Wiki! Good job! Unfortunately I wasn’t able to get to you until now, but I’ve made something for the occasion. I hope you like it. I hope you’ve been doing well since I’ve been gone. I read the short story you posted on my Talk Page. I thought it was pretty funny. Was it something that your father had told to you? Either way, I think that you should try to post it on Trollpasta. It’ll bring some class to an ordinarily ridiculous environment xD So, I’ve been obsessed with the Dead Space franchise, lately. So much so that I went out and bought some supplies; I plan on building the Intermediate Engineer Resource Integration Gear that is featured in the game. I think it’ll look really rad if and when I get it done. Maybe I’ll post some pictures of my progress! Anyway, I hope you have a great day. - Tyber P.S. – I just noticed that your Talk Page has been archived. Cool! I think I’ll keep mine the way it is. I never grow tired of scrolling down the waterfall of text xD Tyberzannisultra (talk) 22:08, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, it's great to hear from you! I'd thought about posting a message asking how you were doing because 1) I hadn't heard from you in a while and 2) the last time I posted something to your talk page you didn't respond using the "one-place format" (or whatever you want to call it) like we have been using. It's okay that you can't gab with me as often; I'm just glad to hear you're doing well. I've been well aside from the occasional headache or bout of nausea. Here's some advice - don't eat applesauce that has possibly fermented! :I do like the picture, thank you. :-D One day, when I was maybe ten years old, the subject of banshees came up, and Dad told me, "Do you know why banshees shriek? They're out there where it's cold and windy, and they wet themselves." That's what led to the story. I'm glad you liked it and I'll let you know when I post the story to Trollpasta. So you think it'll class up the place, huh? Sweet! Good luck on the gear-building and all your other projects. Remember, I'm pullin' for ya! We're all in this together. Raidra (talk) 23:51, April 1, 2015 (UTC) I haven't worked on any of my stories in a long time. I've been putting it off, I guess I feel like it's a chore for me. Have you ever felt like that? I also think this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vg_Xgc3Ni-4) would have made 'Jeff the Killer' possibly good. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 00:12, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Mind Taking a Look at a Pasta? I just wrote a short pasta, and I'm not completely sure about the quality of it. I'd appriciate it if you could take a look. Here it is: Tyler's Loop AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:47, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Just wanted to thank you for viewing my story. I'm glad you liked it. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 20:15, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Whoa, just whoa! I just found out about this and this happened just really recently. This girl tried to kill her own mother for taking away her IPhone by putting Bleach in a smoothie she made for her mom. Really? Did this really happen? Well, I spent a whole night up, so I am pretty irritable. But, still, this girl is crazy! Twelve-years-old, that's how old she is! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEU562KiEnI Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 13:17, April 3, 2015 (UTC) What do you think of this girl? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LT9XSkkKmho Would you put this girl, Cyntoia in the same group with the twelve-year-old girl? I think I should take a break from ghost documentaries and murder documentaries, because they are depressing. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 11:10, April 4, 2015 (UTC) It's the weekend, so I am probably going to work on my stories. Most of them are bad to mediocre. I am having trouble finding one story of mine, called 'WeKill.com,' the story was on the Writer's Workshop of this site's forums. There's also a story I had from a childhood dream I had. Apparently, this scientist had to preform some sort of surgery-like experiment on somebody, who in turn was his infant/toddler son. He ended up preforming the experiment, his son appeared to look like a mix between a chimp and a human. I think the scientist did something to his son's chromosomes or something. The surgery wound up backfiring and the kid died as a result. I remember thinking that the boy was buried at the church graveyard across the street from my step-grandma's house. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 11:10, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Is this normal? I remember AdamTheMop posting the same comment from yesterday in response to Death Scribe's question about Madame Macabre. It says his response was posted just an hour ago. Is something up with the site's timesetting or something? Maybe, I am juist getting freaked out over nothing. Maybe, it's one of those moments of Deja Vu. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 00:15, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Man, that's weird about the college building. I'd probably lose to you in a race. I have had Deja Vu regarding certain people. There was this one black guy that I saw at a grocery store, I felt like I knew him from somewhere. It turns out that he was my camp counselor on a camp that I visited later. This camp also had a cabin named after Star, a girl that had drowned while on a picnic trip with her church. My mom also had premonitions, one time when she was like five or something; she saw her late grandfather in a place and he reminded her of a balloon. It turned out when she was in her twenties, I think before she had me. She visited her grandfather at a nursing home, he was all ballooned up due to Diabetes and he later died due to the disease. She's told me other creepy stories like that from her childhood, mostly when my little half-sister and/or me got into trouble. She was a pretty scary when she was upset and my mom also had some crazy ideas in regard to punishment, but that's another story. I worry about her and my sister. My family is really weird. My mom also introduced me and my sister to seances and Ouiji Board sessions. Of course, nothing happened to us like what she said happened to her. She said that her friend and a black guy that went to school with her named Junior decided to do a seance. My mom had a skating rink all to herself, because the owners let her and her friends look after it that night. My mom, her friend and Junior sat around a table, I think. I don't know how they did the seance, but anyways, they attempted to call up the devil. The room was dimly lit and my mom said that she saw Junior turn white as a sheet, while her eyes and her friend's eyes turned different colors. My mom's eyes, supposedly turned yellow, and the only time she said when that normally happens is when she wears anything like clothing or jewelry that causes her eyes to look yellow. Her friend's eyes turned red. She also said that they saw a red shadow walking on the walls of the room they were doing the seance in. Junior fled the skating rink and ended up not talking to my mom and possibly my mom's friend after that. I think my mom said she and her friend laughed when Junior turned white and ran out of the room. She doesn't like me bringing up this story. I have a reputation as a loudmouth. What do you think about The Devil Seance? I am kinda doubtful like I am when my mom and her current boyfriend at the time said that they saw a light show and my dog and my sister's Lhah Apso puppy disappeared for a bit. I did a few seances and Ouiji Board sessions. The only thing that ever happened to me was seeing a silhouette of a Native American out in the packed sunroom that sat in front of the room I slept in at the time. I was also accused of moving the pointer, those accusations were pretty understandable since I moved the pointer in reality. I didn't grasp the whole concept of the game and whenever I wasn't moving it, it just stood still. There were a couple of things like my sister, my mom's boyfriend's daughter and me contacting a spirit of a little girl. There was also us 'contacting' this spirit named Andrew, he claimed he was the brother of my mom's boyfriend's daughter in a past life. He told her that she had died in a car wreck and this really freaked the girl out since she had strange feelings regarding cars. But, the most of the spirits that we 'contacted' was an angry male. He apparently committed suicide after his girlfriend broke up with him. He had nowhere to go and no family to rely on, so he wound up dying in the only place that provided a roof over his head: his girlfriend's apartment. I think his family disowned him for some reason. He really didn't want to talk to us, so he said, "Leave me alone! Goodbye!" on the Ouiji Board, well he spelled it out. There was also this creepy face that I saw in the closet, I think it was a reflection. My mom's boyfriend, his daughter and his family claimed there was a demon that haunted the room along with a poster that had a goat-headed, Satanic pentagram on it. He really had a knack of terrifying us, which I hated. Hypocritical of me since I was known to be a huge instigator towards my half-sister and the rest of my family at the time. I was obsessive of doing seances and Ouiji Boards at that time. My mom's boyfriend at the time claimed that there was a violent, old man that haunted the room she slept in at the time. He also claimed there was a girl's body buried up in the ceiling of the room that he and my mom slept in at the time. My mom's boyfriend also claimed that his late grandma haunted his house since his parents and siblings used to live with him at that house. There was a creepy Virgin Mary Statue in the backyard. I had some things happen to me there, it's a long story. But, the supernatural stuff that happened wasn't the scary thing. There was also a seance I did with lit candles. Depending on how the flame goes is how the spirit answers. I think if the flame of the candle goes up, it means yes, but if it stays the same or goes down, it means no. I think that's how it went. The demon I supposedly conjured was named Nick. I had a thing that I used to blame, who I called Nicholas and that was also a relative of my younger half-sister's middle name. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 02:41, April 5, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit story Hey, My newest Tobit story, Tobit: From Love Comes Damnation is posted. Please check it out. Banningk1979 (talk) 18:57, April 8, 2015 (UTC) I just woke up due to a bunch of nightmares. They seemed to have more a twist than this. The first one had me as some evil queen or evil witch or something like that. I put some spell or held my sister of the dream captive. Yet, I pretty much got killed by some knight burning me alive within a castle. The other one I remember was me being blamed for my dream sister's disappearance in the mall. My parents of the dream forced me to go after her. I found her, but she looked completely different, I mean, she was a pasty-skinned, bald, scrawny man with broken legs and broken arms and there was a lot of green vomit coming out of her chest and her mouth. Her eyes or his eyes or whatever gender this thing was had bloodshot, bulging eyes as well. I strapped my sister to my back, show my parents in the dream her and there was a cop that they had called. They somehow got my sister to transform back to her old, gorgeous self and the cop put me in his plane. We took off in the plane and the mall was able to let us fly through it due it being gigantic. I remember my mom in the dream waving happily as I was flying by. I think the cop crashed his plane and I wound up dying with him in the plane crash and my family in the dream just seemed thrilled that I, the apparent demon child was gone. I have the weirdest dreams, they usually happen to me being with a family. The family in my dreams usually see me as some sort of evil demon. My dream sister or whatever sibling I have in the dream usually gets hurt or something and I get blamed for it. It seems like there is always a tragic ending for me, but a happy ending for my family in the dream. I usually wake up thinking the worse of myself and justifying my family's actions. Which is pretty stupid and a constant theme in my life right now. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 09:15, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Dreams I am estranged from my family right now. My family has known about the dreams. They just seemed to take them lightly. My family sometimes agreed with the dreams. I have also had numerous hallucinations and recently night terrors. My family thought I was making them up. I guess, it's due to what I went through and my depression. My family does worry about me, but I am talking to my father. Sisters of Tobit have arrived Hey, My newest Tobit story, Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw is posted. Please check it out and leave some feedback! Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:39, April 14, 2015 (UTC) However you prefer Hey, Just got your message. Feel free to comment on my talk page or on the story, however you feel comfortable. Looking forward to the feedback. Banningk1979 (talk) 17:06, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Need Advice On Redone Prologue of Story http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:451220 How should I make this beginning shorter and would it be much better if I were just open the story with a short folklore prologue establishing this particular culture and mythology, as well describing the creation of the particular world and its animals. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 23:55, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks you Kara, Thank you for all the kind words, it means a lot. I do watch a lot of news and am pretty well aware of the horrors that happen in real life, so I incorporate a lot of that into my writing. I am pleased to see that it reflects. Thanks again for appreciating my work. I do have quite am few non-Tobit stories on my profile. If there are any that you haven't checked out yet, I would certainly love the feedback. A couple suggestions: Secret Bar -My first pasta! Joe Montana Saves the Princess -One of my personal favorites. Love Always -Short but disturbing. If you get a chance, I would appreciate some feedback on those. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 16:30, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the view into the other side of the story. It's much appreciated, and somewhat what I had thought (I guessed she had been a mother). I was by no means 'ripping' on cliff hangers, although I don't think you thought that either. Just a healthy/unhealthy fear of the unknown has left me disliking them lol. I look forward to looking into more of your stories. Sadistic Siren (talk) 17:47, April 21, 2015 (UTC) I am back. It seems like the wiki keeps logging me out every time I come in. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 10:28, April 23, 2015 (UTC) So, have you ever heard of 'In the Fuhrer's Face?' It was made in the 1940s by Disney. It featured Donald Duck as a nazi; it was a parody, poking fun at Adolf Hitler and the Axis Powers. It was certainly more entertaining than 'Barefoot Gin.' Gosh, that 1980s film was scary, considering the rotting away of the people and animals hit by the American bomb. It certainly delivered on the horrors of WW2 and how Gin, the main protagonist and his mom struggle to survive after watching their family die in a fire and Gin losing his infant sister to starvation. I admire his dedication to helping himself and his mother survive. I also found a bunch of ghost stories at americanfolklore.net. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 03:16, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Yep, you can watch Barefoot Gin and that Donald Duck cartoon on Youtube. I also had a dream two nights ago. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 02:56, April 27, 2015 (UTC) I cannot seem to find the book. I am hoping I get my computer back today. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 12:18, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Why am I such a jinx? I heard the saying, "There are no such thing as coincidences." A couple close to me or have just met me have been in vehicle accidents. One of them my caregiver and her ten-year-old son were in a hit and run. Today my neighbor's boyfriend was in a wreck of some kind and my neighbor is freaking out. That thought scares me about being a jinx. Can you imagine if somebody did a creepypasta with the main character being the catalyst for bad luck and when she offs herself, auto accidents stop happening? I took my medicine to help me calm down. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 02:41, May 3, 2015 (UTC) I might want to leave out the nutcase that thinks the jinx's ghost is somehow causing the misfortune. I don't know how that belief could be disproven. Butit could be more than one person that believes that. There always seems to be some sort of path a group of nuts can take and just think anybody that sees the whole misfortunes as coincidence as inane. Have you ever heard of Ocean Hunter? Pretty much, all you are doing is hunting sea monsters. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 06:05, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Review Request On Sequel Chapter to The Last Day of October I really would like very much a review on this story since I'm hoping to get it on the main wiki so I can start on the next chapter > The Last Day of October--Bookstore Horror --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 21:36, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Here is a link to game, which I hope helps. https://youtu.be/rumJmjJXnr4 Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 02:00, May 15, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Chapter Hey Kara, I got a new Tobit story up, Tobit: Theory of Two that is in need of some feedback. Please check it out when you get a chance! Thansk, Banningk1979 (talk) 23:04, May 17, 2015 (UTC) So, I am having problems logging in on my computer; I got my CPU back. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 15:38, May 20, 2015 (UTC) My depression seems to interfere with my ability to write. I am not sure how I can get the people in Jinx to blame all of their problems on one person. In a day like this, many people seem to throw superstition to the wayside. What should of bad luck occurences should I make for them to blame the protagonist for being bad luck? Maybe, I am overthinking the whole story and that's what's causing me to get so frustrated. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 18:17, May 21, 2015 (UTC) That's probably a good idea. Man, I wish I could rid of that 'Install black' into my scanner. I am trying to scan something, but because of that message it won't let me. Ugh, I hadn't had this problem before! I have a Brother MFC-240C and I think they stopped making the catridges. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 01:40, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Oh, guess what? I did some drawings while my computer was kaput. I should show them to you some time, possibly when I upload them to Deviantart. I might take pictures of the one that I offered to do, I don't mean to be scary or anything. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 04:37, May 24, 2015 (UTC) http://ienzo628.deviantart.com/art/Multi-Limbed-Child-535161357 Here was the picture I was talking about. Sorry if the picture isn't that great. I had to take a picture of it since my scanner is kaputt. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 00:55, May 25, 2015 (UTC) I think I dubbed the person, the Multi-Limbed Girl. I might continuing coloring her, hopefully I'll find that page tonight. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 00:24, May 27, 2015 (UTC) It looks like my computer's company notice keeps popping up. Payment arrangements have been setup. I'll probably have to go down to the office tomorrow. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 03:39, May 28, 2015 (UTC) I'll probably upload that picture of the Multi-Limbed Girl tonight. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 00:02, May 29, 2015 (UTC) http://ienzo628.deviantart.com/art/M-536096101 Anyways, I did this. What do you think about it? Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 10:17, May 29, 2015 (UTC) So, I spent all night looking for my Nintendo 3DS, Pokemon X, Pokemon Y and Pokemon Alpha Sapphire. I am quite tired and irked from this endeavor. It seems I am really a jinx. I hope I can find it and I think my cat will be okay, he decided to grab a meal from my practically empty bowl. Did you see the picture I did? Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 10:44, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I am glad you liked it and I might check that film out. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 23:46, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you always Hey Kara, I understand the strain of reading long pieces, but I hope you'll make an acception for the Tobits...lol. I think I have 3 more chapters to go before the story is told, and I would certainly love for you to finish the journey with me. If you cannot, I understand, but I will continue to let you know when I post a new one, and perhaps one day down the line you can finish the entire story. As always, thank you for your support and feedback. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 00:17, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I am jinxed, one thing keeps happening after another. Anyways, my DSL light is red; it has been that way for two days now. I am thinking about getting some new phone jacks, because I have tried everything else. I am supposed to hear back from a friend yesterday, but she and her friend never came with the promised CPU. I thought about having a technician come out, but I'd probably have to go behind my payee's back to pay the technician. I have been trying really hard to hear back from her yesterday. I can barely get ahold of her most times and her receptionist comes off as snobby. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 14:45, June 6, 2015 (UTC) If you have time, can you go to writers workshop and review my story, Todd's Survival? Thanks. --Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 16:04, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi There! Hi Raidra! Sorry it took awhile to get back to you. I haven't been on much lately. We all know sometimes life happens and the things we love (writing in this case) take a back seat to life obligations. Thanks for the message! It was good to hear from you again. I have ideas for stories just floating around in my head. I'd like your opinions on a follow up story to Pasta Noir. I'm considering the possibility of Chris surviving or Chloe becoming a cop and later a detective. I considered creating her detective persona after a female detective friend I work with. Or perhaps, the story should just be left alone. Not sure yet. What do you think? Blacknumber1 (talk) 15:30, June 7, 2015 (UTC) I happen to have also been born on May 15th I was just really upset yesterday. I am sorry if I upsetted you. My head is still hurting from my walk to the mall yesterday. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 22:34, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. I just had a merry-go-round of crazy for the past four days. Somebody called me when he was reaching for my mom. I am scared of my mom, so I had a long time before I could get off the merry-go-round of crazy. I should probably add this picture. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 03:12, June 9, 2015 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKoxgxaNXEk I pretty much heard most of these stories all the time. How are you doing today? Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 21:52, June 9, 2015 (UTC) My eyes are going nuts right now. I can't seem to keep them focused. Maybe, I suffer from being cross-eyed or something. My mind keeps also warping images. I guess, my mind wants to be scared right now. Anyways, I can't wait to read them. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 22:46, June 9, 2015 (UTC) I saw your new response about the vague ending. Is the writer stopped caring but not with this story a good thing?--Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 23:16, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Maybe, I should go eat something. I haven't eaten anything all day, just had soda. It's weird that I don't have an appetite. Maybe, the distorted images, the unfocused vision, and my lack of appetite are related? Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 23:34, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Do you think Todd's Survival meets quality standards? --Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 01:24, June 10, 2015 (UTC) My cat is trying to bite me and it's quite irritating. He has food nearby, so he shouldn't be so mouthy. My cat also gets the idea that he is a bullet. He's pretty fast and he tends to run into things. I am hoping he is alright, he is acting normal. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 16:23, June 10, 2015 (UTC) By the way, would you be scared if your cat's scream caused you to transform into this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LsZOv-ZcrTg Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 16:23, June 10, 2015 (UTC) No, it was the cat's screaming that did the trick. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 18:01, June 10, 2015 (UTC)